Passion
by KyaKonami
Summary: A Gaara/Sakura One-Shot... My Firat attempt at a lemon please tell me how i did.


**Passion**

**Warning: **although this is my first one, this is a lemon…im practicing fo ra multi-chapter I've been writing on for about two years and I'm stuck at the end where my lemon comes in so this is my first attempt.

I unfortunately do not own Naruto…if I did Gaara and Sakura would definitely be together.

The heat. The damn heat was always stifiling in Suna. The young pink-haired Kunoichi dragged along the path to the Kazakage's Mansion. It had been a long day at the hospital today. Not only was helping to train Suna's medical Nins further in the ninjutsu tiring, but with the heat and the number of people passing out from heat strokes and exhaustion on top of that, Haruno Sakura wished she could hurry up and return to Konoha. But she had made a promise to Tsunade that she wouldn't leave until she had successfully trained the nins here for Suna. It had been three months now and their training was near completion. She opened the door of the huge mansion and walked over to the couch in the living room, immediately collapsing on it.

" Slacking off again, Haruno?" an icy voice asked. Sakura could feel a growl rise in her throat at the red haired Kazekage of Suna.

"You know my shift's over, Gaara, and that your country has stifling heat, don't fuck with me right now." She replied. Gaara could be nice at times, but he had days where he was such a jerk Sakura wished she could punch him as hard as she could. But she didn't have a death sentence. Gaara could kill her instantly with his sand and she knew it. She stared up at the boy, and saw the apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for." He said. Sakura raised up, allowing Gaara room to sit beside her.

"Why do you do it Gaara? Why are you so nice one minute and so cruel the next?" He looked at her face, then turned away. That was another thing about Gaara: he never looked Sakura in the eyes. Though as of late, she hadnt been able to stare at his beautiful jade eyes without feeling all tingly and nervous to the point of nearly blushing. Gaara was a good-looking guy and boy did he have a nice body. Sakura would admit to herself that she had developed feelings for him, but wouldn't dare let anyone, even Gaara himself, know. He wouldn't want her anyway.

"You wouldn't understand." He said. She put a hand on his and gasped at the sparks she felt. She looked up at his face and saw that he was staring at her, mouth slightly agape. Sakura struggled for words.

"Try me." She finally said. Suddenly, Gaara's lips where upon hers kissing her lightly, testing to see if it was safe. Sakura's breath hitched and she felt her heart's attempt to beat out of her chest. She lightly kissed back and that was enough for Gaara to begin kissing her roughly, yet passionately. Neither of them had felt this way before. Gaara pressed roughly, forcing her mouth apart so his tongue could enter. His arms snaked around Sakura's waist while hers went to his neck wrapping around it, her hands reaching upwards to tossle his blood red locks. His tongue explored her mouth as hers fought with his for dominance. A light moan escaped from Sakura, causing Gaara to tremble with excitement. They parted lips to catch their breath. Gaara picked Sakura up bridal style and rejoined his lips to hers as he carried her to his bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, never breaking the kiss. One hand snaked under her shirt and began to message her breast lightly. Sakura moaned in pleasure. Gaara realeased her lips. He leaned towards her ear and nipped the lobe lightly.

"Do you want me, Sakura-chan?" he asked. The seductive tone in his voice was enough to make her melt on the inside. He stroked her breast faster.

"Y-Yes" she said through her quickened breaths. Gaara smirked. He went to her neck, placing open-mouthed kisses from one end to the other. He found a spot and sucked on it for a bit, enjoying the way she tasted, He wanted to taste more of her. He retracted his hand from underneath her shirt and unzipped it, leaving her expoused. He stared at her pale naked torso, wanting her. He could feel his arousal grow at the sight of her perk nipples and soft round breasts. He helped Sakura take the shirt the rest of the way off and flung ti to the floor. He bent down and sucked on her breast, grinding his arousal against her inner thigh, letting her know how she made him feel. Sakura moaned and her breath quickened as Gaara's tongue made circles around her nipple. She tasted so good to him, like the sweetest of cherries. He let go of her breast and trailed kisses down between both if them to her belly, then past that to the edge of her black capris. He returned to her mouth, kissing her again and grinding his arousal on her area. Sakura could feel the wetness grow and the heat intensify. She wanted him to take her. She moaned as he grinded more and more, pressing against her as much as could through the cloth separating them. Sakura eyed Gaara.

" No fair. You have all your clothes on. Let me help get them off." She said seductively in his ear. She grabbed his shirt and lifted it upward taking it off of him. She marveled at his abs, how perfect his body was she leaned down and kissed down his torso laying light ones on each muscle showing on his abdomen. He moaned slightly feom the contact of her lips. Sakura came back up to his mouth and bucked against his arousal, making Gaara moan in pleasure. He grinded and she complied with it, both struggling to catch their breath as the heat between them intensified. Gaara was getting rather impatient though. He wanted her, and he wanted her now. He slid down to her capris and slid them down to her ankles and on the floor b4 Sakura could protest. Now she was clad only in her white lace underwear. Her heat was just under the thin cloth. Gaara laid sweet kisses against her inner thigh up to her area. He bit down when he was close, causing her to moan loudly. A finger pushed the cloth aside and touched her slit, sliding up and down against it. Sakura wanted him to hurry up and get to the point of this. She wanted him inside her. She reached down and removed his finger and raised his head to look at her. She used her free hand to begin moving her underwear down. Gaara caught on and removed it then he returned to her. His hot breath touched her skin and she could feel the jolts through her body. Gaara went forward, kissing her slit then opening his mouth to suck slightly on it. He let his tongue go in and explore the inside. He could hear Sakura's moans of pleasure and her sharpened breath. He was excited. He pressed in deeper, making her get louder. His tongue went in circular motions inide her, her walls contracting around it in response. He went in deeper searching for the spot that would make her come. He found it and pressed his tongue in deep and he heard Sakura cry out at as her hto juices flowed into his mouth as she came. He raised up and returned to her lips, kissing lightly.

" Do you want more?" he asked.

" Take off your pants, dammit!" she said. Gaara slid off his pants and boxers, his stiff erection exciting Sakura. She clapsed her hands around him and stroked gently as Gaara let a moan escape his lips. When Sakura had made sure he was really hard, she led him towards her opening.

"Are you ready? I don't want to hurt you." Gaara said.

" I'm ready." She replied. Gaara thrust into her, causing Sakura to cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. He almost stopped, but she begged him to continue and he complied. He went slowly at first, sliding in and out of her, then went in faster. Her moans increased and he went in deeper. She got louder. He went in a steady pace thrusting in and out.

"Faster…."

He went in faster.

"Harder….."

He thrust himself in harder relishing in the increase of her volume. Her walls were contracting around him in a quickness, almost never letting go, wanting him to stay inside of her. Sakura flipped Gaara over onto his back.

"My turn….." she said. She lifted almost completely out of him, then thrust back down intensly. They moaned in unison as she went in and out, faster and faster, slamming herself onto his sheath repeatedly. They were very close. Gaara could fill himself about to explode, and Sakura's extacy was intensifying as she prepared to orgasm. He flipped her on her back and went in as hard and as fast as he could, biting down into her neck and making a thin trickle of blood spill out. Her walls contracted fully on him and he released inside her, filling her core with himself. Sakura practically screamed in her orgasm, and Gaara collspsed on top of her, releasing her neck. They lay there, trying to catch their breath. Once regained, Gaara rolled off Sakura to lay next to her, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her lips softly.

"Please tell me you won't leave me." He pleaded. Sakura giggled.

"Never. I'm telling Tsunade-Sama I'm staying. Forever." Gaara smirked at her.

" You wanna go again?" he asked seductively. Sakura smiled.

" Why not?"

**The End.**


End file.
